This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to geo-fence management. Managing geo-fences (e.g., virtual barriers) may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises related to geo-fences is increasing. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for management efficiency may increase.